Bring Your Spy to Work Day
by Smilesas
Summary: Alice is forced to babysit her niece and has to take her to work with her. What will this have in store for the penguins! Chapter 1: Kinda short and doesn't really introduce the plot quite yet.


**BUWAHAHA!!! I-have-RETURNED!!! After falling off the face of the earth, or, in this case, the face of fanfiction, I have experienced a spurt of inspiration and have come back to put this spurt into story form!!! Wa ha! Aaaaaaaaaaaand…I dunno, it doesn't seem that great to me, but, I thought it would be fun to write something more action-y and less lovey-dovey. This fanfic is officially my second one!! Woo hoo!! And it's a gazillion chapters shorter than my previous one, lol! So, enjoy this short little fic of mine that I like to call…"Bring Your Spy to Work Day." (Like the title? It came to me…in a dream…while I was awake…?)**

**Okay, this chapter was really short, but I just wanted some feedback to see how you guys like it, so please tell me if you want me to continue!!**

**PS- It's SNOWING!!!!!! And it hardly ever snows here!!!!!! XD (Excitement is coursing through me at a mile a minute!!)**

*** * ***

"Doo doo hmm hum doo," a cheerful Private hummed. He was giddily waddling around HQ, settings things up, taking things down, putting things away; in short, he was just tidying up the place. (Hmm, what ever for?)

He seemed extremely happy today, more so than usual, and Skipper was sitting at the table eyeing him warily, a slight frown set upon his beak.

He absentmindedly stirred his coffee (or whatever it is) with a sardine, not even paying attention to it. Normally, he could read his team like an open book on display with a bright neon arrow pointing to it, but he just couldn't put his flipper on why Private would be so…blissful today. It was a muggy and rainy and dark day: the exact opposite of the days that Private likes.

As Skipper chewed on the thought of Private's mind being taken over by a space squid, Private skipped a circle around the table as he dusted it. He then proceeded to tap Skipper's beak with the duster and he giggled a bit when Skipper glared in return.

Okay, now Skipper was thoroughly irritated. He stood up sharply and slammed a fist down on the table.

"Enough! I give! Just tell me, what's _wrong_ with you?" he roared out despairingly.

This didn't faze Private at all, and he just beamed all the bigger. "Why, Skipper! I assumed you'd know!" he chuckled "I mean, you of all penguins, you never forget anything!"

"I don't-didn't-won't," Skipper retorted smartly, his flippers crossed. "Just tell me what's going on," he commanded as he looked on at Private sternly.

Right before Private could answer, a loud explosion was heard over their heads followed by a "KA-BOOM" and a "NO!! RICO, COME BACK!!"

Skipper and Private looked at each other clueless-ly and both of them shrugged as powdered plaster drifted from the ceiling onto their heads.

Moments later, a charred and smoking Rico entered the HQ followed by a clearly embarrassed Kowalski. Clipboard in hand, he scribbled some things down and looked up at the three other penguins. "Eh heh, well, experiment "Capture the Electricity Sent by Lightning to Use as a Portable Energy Source" has now been marked as a failure," he stated with a grimace and a forced, fake chuckle.

Rico was smiling mindlessly as a small flame began to erupt on what was left of his mo-hawk. Kowalski then skillfully reached out a flipper and extinguished it immediately, trying to look like nothing had happened.

"Er, well, on the plus side…no one was mortally wounded…physically," Kowalski said in a brighter tone, trying to justify his mistake.

Rico nodded goofily and guffawed, then swayed to side and fell over, still smiling. Private rushed to his aide. "Don't worry! He's still breathing!"

Skipper stared down at Rico in disbelief. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"I, uh, needed a grounded source to transfer the electric shock and…Rico was the closest one on hand," Kowalski explained sheepishly.

Skipper shook his head, slightly exasperated. "Kowalski," he muttered, resting his head in a flipper.

"Now don't you worry, Skipper! I'll have Rico in a superlative state as soon as you can say 'the lyophilization of pluripotent cells in scenescence'."

"What are you- say it? I can't even pronounce it!"

"Then I don't think we'll have a problem," Kowalski assured.

* * *

**Okay! What do ya think? Exciting? Boring? Too far from the main plot? Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! Ah, it's good to be back! : )**


End file.
